Back to Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: It's 2015 and Renesmee and Marty Jr. are best friends. They decide to take the Delorean back in time to the year 2006 with a location of Forks Washington. Will they ever make it back to the future without revealing their secret to the Cullens? Or are they doomed to be stuck in Forks Washington 2006?
1. The Past

**A/N: I do no own Back to the Future or Twilight**

**Chaper 1: The Past**

**Renesmee's POV:**

It's a nice beautiful day today October 21st 2015. My family had decided to come and Live in Hill Valley California a few years ago. Although it doesn't rain much here it is very cloudy so my family can still go out in the sunlight. I had made a few new friends here but my best friend was Marty McFly Jr. He knows what my family and I are; he and Doctor Emmett Brown accidentally discovered me hunting once, and I had no choice but to tell them the truth. They swore that they would keep the secret. Dr. Brown was always working on some new invention it seemed like. We were always his favorite test subjects too.

He always has us try out his new inventions. He even said that he once invented a time machine back in the 1980s, but I'm not entirely sure that is true. I think that he might just be trying to trick us.

I wasn't very surprised when Marty and I got a call one day from Dr. Brown. He must want us to try out another new invention.

"Hey Doc, hey Marty" I said when I walked through the door.

"Hi Nessie" they said.

"There is something that I want to share with the both of you" said Dr. Brown.

"What is it?" Marty asked.

He didn't answer him instead he just led us to his garage where he had a DeLorean.

"Okay" I said very confused.

"What is the car for?" I asked.

"This is my third time machine" he said.

"Wait you mean to say that you made a time machine out of a DeLorean?!" I said.

"Yes. Let me show you two how it works. First you input the date on this keypad. Second you enter the destination" "whoa" we both said at the same time.

After demonstrating how the machine worked he wanted us to give it a try. We inputted June 1st 2006, Forks Washington. I had missed my hometown and I wanted to see it again. So after reaching 88mph we suddenly found ourselves in a forest.

After looking around for a while we decided that it was time to go back. We knew that it would be too dangerous if we stayed here very long.

"Uh oh" Marty said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"We are out of power. We can't generate the electricity" he said.

Oh no, that means we are stuck here I thought.


	2. Doc Brown

**Chapter 2: Doc Brown**

"We're stuck here" I said.

"Seems like it" said Marty Jr.

"What are we going to do?"I asked

"Didn't Doc say that he lived here around this time?" Marty Jr. said.

"You are right. We could go look for him, maybe he can help us" I said.

"That's a great idea" he said.

"Wait, we have to avoid my parents though. The moment my dad, Jacob, or any of my family smells me they are going to know that I am different. That's going to raise a lot of questions" I said.

"You're right. They will know you are different. If they find out what you are and that you are Edward's daughter that would disrupt the space time continuum" he said.

"I know. That's why it's so important that we avoid them at all costs, we should also avoid Quileute territory before the wolves smell me and know I'm not different" I said.

"This is going to be very difficult" he said.

"I agree, but we have to find Doc, so lets go" I said.

"Okay, your parents should still be in school at least" he said.

After asking a lot of people we eventually found out where he lived. It turns out that he lives really close to the treaty line.

"Well, isn't this just great" I said sarcastically.

"Why" Marty Jr. asked curiously.

"This is dangerously close to the treaty line. My dad used to always meet Jacob their when my mom wanted to visit Jacob. That's why this is risky, they could smell me here" I said.

"Ohh, I understand the problem" he said.

Soon we came to the house when we heard a dog start barking.

"Calm down Newton" we heard Doc say.

We knocked on the door and Doc came out looking extremely shocked.

"I'm Marty Jr., and this is Renesmee Cullen" Marty Jr. said.

"Marty Jr, how could that be you, you are only six years old, and you live in Hill Valley" Doc said.

"We are not from this time, we came from the year 2015" I explained.

"Do I know you in the future?" he said.

"Yes, we are great friends actually" I said.

"Did I reinvent the time machine?" he asked.

"Yes, you did. There just one problem, we used it and we are stuck here. We are out of power and we need to find a way to generate electricity" Marty Jr.

"There's another problem. I'm a Cullen, and I have to avoid the Cullens at all costs" I said.

"Why are you adopted? You'd be to old to be a daughter of any of them considering none of them have ever had a baby" he said.

I exchanged a glance with Marty Jr as we both realized that the Doc Brown of this time doesn't know what I or my family are.

"We need to tell him" I said to Marty Jr.

"Tell me what?" Doc asked.

"Actually, if you're going to tell him, it would be better if you showed him first, that way he believes us" Marty Jr. said

"Come with us Doc" I said as I led him towards the forest where I could smell plenty of animals to hunt.

**Please Review**


End file.
